ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Leon (Resident Evil)
How Leon joined the Tourney Leon Scott Kennedy is an American agent for the Division of Security Operations (D.S.O.). Prior to this, he served as a police officer with the Raccoon City Police Department (R.P.D.) for a single day. The actions in the city led to his successful recruitment as a member of US-STRATCOM after the incident in Raccoon City. While on assignment in the Spanish country of Val Verde, Leon spotted a Neo-Nazi group planning to test a new drug that zombifies people. He finds himself reluctantly teamed up with an Australian Peregrine Falcon named Walter Ryan. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Prepares to pull out his "Wing Shooter" twin handguns. After the announcer calls his name Shoots his Wing Shooters in five directions then does a heel kick as the camera zooms saying "Stay right where you are!" Special Moves Wing Shooters (Neutral) Leon shoots his twin Wing Shooters at the opponent. Coup de Grace (Side) Leon hits the enemy's torso with a spinning kick, sending him flying. Head Knocking Roundhouse (Up) Leon jumps into the air with a rising roundhouse kick. Semi Automatic Sniper Rifle (Down) Leon pulls a Semi Automatic Sniper Rifle and shoots his opponent with a shot that knocks him/her off balance. Great Rocket Launcher (Hyper Smash) Leon takes out a rocket launcher, the special kind that was found in Resident Evil 4, and fires a rocket at the opponent. If it hits, it causes a Nova Bomb-like explosion. Anti-Biotic Beatdown (Final Smash) Leon pistol whips his Wing Shooters. If he hits, he next does an elbow ram, then a punch to the face, then shoots the eight times with his Wing Shooters, then finishes with a stronger Coup de Grace, knocking his opponent away. Victory Animations #Leon swings his Wing Shooters then says "That's our cue to get the hell out of here." #Leon stomps his right foot, then does a spin kick and says "Yeah. For whatever reason, we're still alive." #Leon raises his pistols, then does an elbow drop and does a thrust kick, then aims his guns forward and says "What a damn night." On-Screen Appearance Leon jumps out of a helicopter and says "Yeah, this is Raccoon City all over again." Trivia *Leon's rival is an Australian Pregrin Falcon named Walter Ryan. *Leon Scott Kennedy shares his English voice actor with Fei Long, Kurtis Stryker, Z.W.E.I., Taishi Ci, Chrom, Ghirahim, Zato-1, Hariyama, Skelter-Helter, Lin, Rei, Genjuro Kibagami, Tubba Blubba, Weezing and Yamato Kikkawa. *Leon Scott Kennedy shares his Japanese voice actor with Kojuro Katakura, Heishiro Mitsurugi, Master Chief, Kai Asano, Cyclops, Shishiwakamaru, Col. Joshua Chamberlain, Yuan Ka-Fai, Shout, Hayate, Dr. John Watson, Liu Kang, Hatchan, Rick O'Connell, Enel, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bob Wilson and Diavolo. *Leon Scott Kennedy shares his French voice actor with Xiahou Dun, Orochi, Dimitri "Dima" Maykov, Nightmare, Ogre, AncientOgre, Siegfried Schtauffen, Sir Weston, Ninjask, Robert Edward O. Speedwagon and Crustle. *Leon Scott Kennedy shares his German voice actor with Toki, Zhang Bao, Bear Geki, Master Caesar Clown, Steely Dan, Bellamy, Pikelet, Tiny Tiger and Jason. *Leon Scott Kannedy shares his Arabic voice actor with Liu Kang, Dark Schneider, Mokujin, Hayate, Brigadier General Lewis A. "Lo" Armistead, Mumbo, Issun, Rei, Bill Rizer, Laxus Dreyar, Dark Schneider, Shingen Takeda, Ma Chao, Kage-Maru, Gray Fox, Hamrio Musica, Shizuo Heiwajima, Asato Tsuzuki, Yaya's ghost knight, Kotaro Fuma, Portgas D. Ace, Gilbert, Char Aznable (in all his Mobile Suits), Whitesnake, C-Moon and Moriya Minakata. *Leon Scott Kennedy shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with the Komodo Bros, Ursaring, Ajis Aziba (in the Megahammer), Kosaku Kawajiri, Yoshikage Kira and Erron Black. Category:Resident Evil characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters